


Feeling your pain and your love

by sasuhina_gal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Decorating hospital rooms, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasuhina_gal/pseuds/sasuhina_gal
Summary: Feeling your soulmate's pain is never fun, it's even worse when you have two. It scared Keith and Shiro when they felt the intense pain from Lance that got him sent to the hospital. Thankfully he's ok and they deiced to make his room just a bit more festive





	Feeling your pain and your love

Getting the bruises and scratches of your soulmates can be terrifying. You worry if they’re ok, what’s happening to them. It’s a sigh of relief if it’s only them being clumsy, it’s terrifying if it’s something worse and utterly heart stopping if the pain is unimaginable before it fades away and your left there standing and panicking about what happened to your soulmate.

When you have two, those feelings are doubled. It’s always a tossup on which one it is, the clumsy yet somehow elegant dancer, the stubborn one who tends to act before he thinks or the tall giant of a man who sometimes has bad luck? It’s never a fun feeling and honestly they could all agree they’d rather have any other soulmate marker than that, anything really than the fear of when they feel pain and/or see markers, the rush or panic and ‘oh god, who is it, is it both of them?’ would be better. But this was the reality the Keith, Lance and Shiro had to face.

Finding each other honestly was a matter of luck honestly. Their college had a field day and there was a water slide on a hilly part of the quad. Shiro was with the programing board, refilling the water cooler at the bottom of the hill and Keith wasn’t even planning on participating but the heat of the day drew him from his hot room. Lance had gone sliding down the slide and didn’t stop at the end, scratching his chest when he continued down the hill. Shiro felt the stinging on his chest just as Keith did, but he had been so surprised, that the large case of water he was picking up, slipped out of his hands and dropped on his foot. Keith was passing by the programming board table and the sudden pain he felt at both times sent him swerving into the end of the table, hitting his hip.

Lance always complained that their meeting was never romantic but Keith liked pointing out that honestly compared to how it could have been the bout of bad luck made them find each other much earlier and probably safer.

“Plus you had mine and Shiro’s hands all over you cleaning your cuts.” Keith reminded

“That was amazing. Best field day ever.” Lance would say, leaving Keith to sigh at him and Shiro smiling patiently at him.

After finding each other, they tried to be careful. They hated the fear when they got hurt before when they were clueless as to whom they were and now finding out they’d have two people who could get hurt was a constant feeling of anxiety. When they knew they’d be doing something that would involve getting hurt, they’d let the others know and they tried to be so careful.

Unfortunately, sometimes no matter how careful they’d be, stuff would still happen. Keith could actually still remember when it happened. It was the last day of finals and of course it was Keith’s heaviest day but he was just glad that he was safe from the snow that had been steadily falling for the past two days. Keith had already almost slipped on his way into the science building. Shiro had already promised he’d be meeting him with a large coffee when he was done with all his exams while Lance would be on his way home for the holidays. They had all said their goodbyes that morning, Lance’s shuttle planning on leaving in the middle of one of Keith’s exams and during Shiro’s shift of the school’s coffee house. They had been only about 20 minutes into the exam when a blinding blaring pain erupted from Keith’s back, head and elbow, the worst being the elbow. He actual let out a screech of pain and he grabbed onto his elbow and tried breathing through the pain. He could hear his teacher asking what was wrong but when the pain started fade he realised the pain wasn’t from him. His teacher allowed him out of the classroom, where he immediately pulled out his phone to call Shiro and Lance when Shiro’s ringtone interrupted him.

“Keith, are you ok? Was that you?” Shiro asked, when Keith answered.

“No, I was in the middle of my exam. Did you call Lance?”

“I’m calling him now.”

Keith could still feel the phantom aches of the pain and waiting with a baited breath as he heard Shiro try and make a conference call between all of them. The longer the phone rang, the more Keith could feel his anxiety growing more and more.

“Hi this is Lance. I can’t come to the phone so leave me a message and I’ll try to get back to you. Thanks!”

Fuck. Keith was quick to tell Shiro to meet him at the meeting point for the school’s shuttle where Lance should be and ran back into the classroom, slamming his unfinished test onto the teacher’s desk before grabbing his things and running out of the science building.

There was an ambulance outside by the meeting point and they could see Lance being put onto a stretcher. Lance’s roommate was nearby talking with an EMT when he saw them and called them over.

“These are his soulmates, can they go with him?”

After the EMT confirmed they could go with him, Hunk gave them a quick rundown on what happen. Lance had been walking down the steps when he slipped on ice that had been hidden by snow and fell backwords. He blacked out when he hit his head and the EMTs were sure he broke his femur on the way down. Lance was awake, but not responding very well.

It had been terrifying on the way to the hospital. The EMTs assured them Lance would be fine, but still. He wasn’t squeezing Shiro’s hand as tight as he wanted and the dull aches of pain were still ringing in their bodies. It got better though. The bones were reset and casted and other than the large bruise on his back, they didn’t see any signs that his spin was damaged. They did want to keep him in the hospital for that and his head injury. It wasn’t like Lance could go home anyway. His last pay check had gone towards getting the ticket. Keith had been able to call the airlines and get a partial refund because the women on the line felt bad.

Lance had recognised his soulmates upon waking up, enough to chastise Keith for running out during his exam. There didn’t seem to be any problems, but the doctors didn’t want to take the chance. So Lance was instructed to stay in the hospital for the next week, cutting it really close for Christmas and that was if his doctor felt like everything was ok and didn’t make him stay longer.

Lance wasn’t happy he wouldn’t be home for the holidays.

“I didn’t even tell my parents I found my soulmates. I wanted to do now in case they freaked out.”

“Uh, about that.” Shiro started, him and Keith sharing a look. “We had to call your parents. Hunk couldn’t get through earlier and he had to leave and we told him to go ahead because we know you would of felt guilty if he stayed here for you. And um, we might have introduced ourselves as your soulmates.”

“We’re really sorry. We know you wanted to tell her yourself but everything was a bit of a panic so it slipped out.” Keith said

“How did she take it?”

“She’s upset you didn’t tell her earlier or at least you felt like you could tell her, but she’s fine with it from what we understood. More worried about you than anything obviously, but she did sound fine with it.” Keith reassured.

That calmed Lance down immensely but he still wasn’t happy about being stuck in the hospital near Christmas. Keith and Shiro had been planning on staying on campus but they had jobs lined up so they couldn’t be with Lance as much as they wanted. They were thankful they didn’t feel any more pain from him so they knew he was fine, but seeing was much more calming to them then feeling.

“You look pretty down.” Keith pointed out as he and Shiro ate lunch together. It was one of the few days their lunch break lined up together.

“Just thinking about Lance.”

“He’s fine.” Keith reminded, though it wasn’t just for Shiro’s sake.

“I know, it’s just. He’s really upset he couldn’t go home for the holidays. He’s missed his family since he came here and he came here earlier than us because of being on the swim team. And he only really got to see his family during fall fest since he couldn’t afford to get home for Thanksgiving.”

“I still remembered he introduced us to them as his friends. I wasn’t upset, I get why he was hiding it, having to tell your parents that your bi, oh and you’ve got 2 soulmates.” Keith said

“I think that now that he knows his parents are ok with the whole 2 soulmates thing, he’s even more upset he can’t be with him. Christmas is his favourite holiday. I just wish we could do something for him.”

Keith understood that. Sometimes people were against multiple soulmates like people’s sexuality. He was happy Lance’s parents were fine with both but the news didn’t seem to make him as happy without him to celebrate it with his parents. Keith wanted to see Lance’s face glowing with happiness like it usually was. Then a small idea came to his head.

“I have an idea. What time do you get off?”

“4, why?”

“I get off at 5 but I need you to pick me up because we have shopping to do.”

Shiro blinked at his soulmate. What the heck was Keith planning that involved one of his most hated chores?

* * *

 

Being in the hospital was so boring. He had been in one before for a long time when he twisted his ankle really bad one time. He got lucky that it wasn’t a break but he still felt guilty that his soulmates would have felt that. He had them now though, but a complete change of plans left him in his room for hours on end without them. With his arm in the cast Lance couldn’t play on his DS and surfing the web on his laptop wasn’t fun to do with one hand and he exhausted his movie collection pretty quickly. So Lance napped so much, in hopes that when he woke up his soulmates and boyfriends would be sitting by his bed ready to keep him company and entertained.

A small part of him wished he was home though. The hospital was greatly lacking the holiday spirit and honestly, now that he knew his parents where fine with him having two soulmates, he wanted to be home more than ever, preferably with his soulmates in tow. He wanted to introduce them to his family and have them fall in love with them just like he did. But instead he’d be staying here, maybe in the hospital if his headaches didn’t dissipate, for Christmas. He at least hoped if that was the case that Keith and Shiro could be with him.

Lance felt himself coming back to the world of the living when he heard someone curse and then them being shushed. He let out a small annoyed moan and turned onto his side to bury his head into his pillow but he was still feeling his body waking up. He rubbed his hand on his face as he let out another annoyed noise and opened his eyes. What he was expecting to see was not at all what he got.

His whole room was lined with Christmas lights and there was tinsel thrown around his room. Lance spotted a box Christmas tree in the corner of his room and what he was sure was decorations for it sitting next to it, waiting to be set on its new home. He looked over to the door where his soulmates where looking at him, like they had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar, if the string on lights was the cookies. Next to the chair Keith was standing there was a bag of decorations.

“Wha-? What’s going on?”

“We wanted to surprise you but I guess we failed at that.” Shiro said.

“A bit. What are you two doing?”

“We know your upset you can’t be home for the holidays so we decided to decorate your room to make you feel better. We know it’s not the same but we wanted to make you feel better.”

Lance felt a bit guilty. Being in town meant he’d be spending his first Christmas with his soulmates and boyfriends, the person he had wanted to meet since the first bruises on his skin. He had a small thought most of his life that he’d never get the chance to meet them but he did, he met them both. Once they figured out how to work with each other and got to know each other better, he could see why the universe put him with these two. So while yes, he was missing Christmas with his family, he still got to spend it with people just as important.

“Thank you.” He said with a grateful smile. “I know I haven’t been the best but thank you for putting up with me.”

“We’re not putting up with you. You’re our soulmate; it’s our job to make sure you’re always happy.” Keith said, jumping down from his perch. “It doesn’t matter if we have to try for ages, we’ll keep trying to put the smile back on your face.”

“Well you guys are succeeding immensely. Two cute guys trying to make me feel better? Best mood booster ever. Plus do you have any idea how boring it is in the hospital?” Lance complained, his soulmates laughing at him whining.

“Give us a chance to finish decorating the room and then you can help us with the tree.” Keith said

“Make sure and thank Keith though, this was all his idea.” Shiro said, ratting Keith out, leaving him turning red and glaring at his much taller boyfriend.

“Oh, well I have an idea on how to when your done over there. Don’t worry Shiro, I’ll be thanking you too.” Lance teased from his bed, smiling at the red he could see colouring Keith’s ears.

Lights, more tinsel, fake snowflakes, holiday themed pillows and blanket, which Lance stole for himself, were all spread across the room. All bundled in his new blanket, Keith picked Lance up, happy he wasn’t attached to anything and sat him down on one of the arm chairs. He helped spread the fake tree’s branches out piece by piece, the best he could do with one hand before his boyfriends attached them to the tree. He then picked out which ornaments went where after he watched Keith nearly lose it when the lights decided to be annoying.

“They actually didn’t have any stars at the store the we went to, but we found this shark ornament, and we know you like sharks.” Shiro explained as he handed the cartoonish shark to Lance.

“Believe it or not, my family doesn’t put stars on the top. When my parents first moved down from Cuba, they had one ornament that had a wave motif painted on it, so they put that on top instead of a star or an angel.” Lance leaded over and got the string over the top of the tree, leaning back to look at the tree in all its glory. Keith joined him on the chair while Shiro turned the lights off so they could look at the lights of the tree before he sat on the arm of the chair.

“So how your Christmas turning out so far?” Shiro asked

Lance laced his free hand with Keith’s while leaning closer to Shiro’s lap. “I think it’s safe to say that my first Christmas with my soulmates is almost as interesting a story as when we found each other. And still just as amazing.”


End file.
